


And I'm A Million Different People From One Day To The Next

by Kittenmommy



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Changeling - Freeform, Crack but not in a funny way but rather an OMG what is this way, Dark, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I blame the CP, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, RPF, Some of these tags are very much tongue-in-cheek, Tom is Nari, True Art Is Incomprehensible, what's wrong with my brain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmommy/pseuds/Kittenmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No one ever told me the same story about what happened to my family.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>One day, I will learn the truth.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Warning: Nonlinear strangefic ahead!</p>
<hr/><p>And for those of you who are following my <i>Loki and Pepper Potts</i> series, don't worry - I'm currently working on an update! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm A Million Different People From One Day To The Next

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Hiddleston and Susannah Fielding are real people and do not belong to me.
> 
> Please don't sue me!
> 
> Needless to say, I'm not making any money from this. Who'd pay to read this insanity anyway??
> 
> * * *
> 
> **EDIT:** I made a little change from when this was originally posted: I changed the song from "Heart and Soul" by T'Pau to "No Light, No Light" by Florence + The Machine. More on why in the End Notes.

_Tall, slender, and golden, she stands over the small child’s bed in the darkness._

_She places her hand on his forehead, and he stirs, whimpering._

_“Shhh, all will be well,” she lies as she lifts him from the bed. She cradles him gently against her chest. “Shh.”_

_As I climb into the child’s bed, I watch her leave with the little boy limp in her arms._

_Many years later, I will remember this strange night and I will wonder if it is from her that we get our legends of the Fair Folk, of lovely women stealing sleeping children in the night and replacing them with their own._

_But now, I close my eyes. I can feel her spell working in me, and I begin to forget._

* * *

Though lately I have begun appearing in films, the people I pass on the streets rarely give me a second glance.

Is it because I look so different in person from the villainous character that made me famous?

I once thought so.

Now I am not as certain.

* * *

_No one ever told me the same story about what happened to my family._

_One day, I will learn the truth._

* * *

By day, I walk the streets of London. By night, I tread the boards of her finest theaters.

I’m an actor, playing a part.

It is what I was born to do.

* * *

_She’s got me by the hand and is dragging me through the corridors. My little legs struggle to keep up with her longer strides._

_”Where are we going, Mama?” I ask._

_”He will not have_ you _as well,” she says, and I don’t have to ask who she means._

_She leads me out of the palace and into the woods, to the secret paths._

_”Mama, where is Vàli?”_

_She doesn’t answer, but her eyes change in a way that frightens me._

_I don’t ask any more questions._

* * *

The premiere was a resounding success.

We’re in our hotel room now, after a night of photographs and interviews and parties.

I gaze at my reflection in the mirror, at my long hair dyed black and strange.

I can see her behind me, reflected in the mirror. She’s sprawled on the bed, still in her black evening dress. Her dark hair has spilled down from its updo and pooled around her head.

I run my hand through my own hair and think, _They’ve got it wrong, it should be ginger._

On the bed behind me, she begins to sing softly:

“ _You want a revelation, you want to get right,_  
 _But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight._  
 _You want a revelation, some kind of resolution,_  
 _You want a revelation._  
 _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes,_  
 _I never knew daylight could be so violent._  
 _A revelation in the light of day,_  
 _You can't chose what stays and what fades away._ ”

_Too much champagne,_ I think, and I try to push my unease to the back of my mind.

After all, tonight is a night for celebrating.

* * *

_In the woods, we walk the ways between the worlds, and we grow stranger for it._

_Time is strange and dreamlike in these places; it is difficult to know how long we wandered._

_At last we emerge, and for the first time in my life I stand on the soil of another realm._

_”Mama,” I say with a frown. “Where are we? Are we going to live here now?”_

_She kneels down to look into my eyes. Her own eyes are incredibly sad._

_”Oh, Nari, my own,” she whispers._

_And she puts her hands on my shoulders and whispers the words of the spell._

_I feel my magic recede._

_”Soon, you will forget me,” she promises, and the tears slip down her cheeks. “It is better this way.”_

* * *

I come awake in the darkness, the dream still crystal clear in my mind:

_Her lovely gown is rags now, rotting away._

_It has been millennia since their ordeal began._

_Still, she stands tall and slender and as golden as ever._

_She holds the silver bowl in her hands, catching the venom as it drips down from the massive poison green snake’s razor sharp fangs._

_He’s naked and lashed to a rock with what looks like rotting entrails. As she turns away to empty the bowl, a drop of venom falls upon his face, and he writhes in agony in his bonds._

I blink, and memory and magic come flooding back.

Beside me, she stirs in the darkness.

They will never touch her, this I swear.

I close my eyes and wait.

FINIS.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from the song "[Bittersweet Symphony](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/4035PwM5/01_Bitter_Sweet_Symphony.html?)" by The Verve.
> 
> The song that Susannah sings is "[No Light, No Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGH-4jQZRcc?)" by Florence + The Machine. I changed it from the T'Pau song for two reasons:
> 
> 1\. I think the lyrics fit better and  
> 2\. Susannah is probably too young to have heard the T'Pau song, or at least too young to be familiar enough with it to know the lyrics. I sometimes forget that not everyone is as old as I am. :p


End file.
